


戴项圈是人间真理

by Olivialoves



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, 可爱小猫戴项圈, 超喜欢宁次戴无线电
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves





	戴项圈是人间真理

“宁次君，这样就搭好啦。”  
樱笑着把细密的黑丝拢回来，将宁次略微发红的脸颊尽收眼底。  
“啊…谢谢。”  
现在木叶村所有在役忍者必须佩戴驱虫颈圈。夏季村外森林瘟疫爆发，一场战斗过后，能操纵虫害的敌人被打倒后没及时处理现场，现在外勤的忍者都必须驱虫。  
作为医疗忍者，樱能做的是督促同伴们按时来医院更换领取颈圈，以及给他们准备各式颈带。一般她会照顾各人情绪，普通款。但对鸣人总是特别待遇的。她也好乐意打扮打扮他，尽管不免有公事私办的嫌疑。鸣人好说，她给什么都戴的很开心，就连粉蕾丝他也能甘之如饴，雄赳赳气昂昂地游走在大街上，像只被扣上荣誉项圈宣誓主权的公猫。  
但是调戏一本正经少年老成的日向家小少爷，就完全是另一件有趣的事。一次次战役过后，她愈发觉得宁次是值得信赖的存在，好感累加，与此同时，逗弄之心渐起。  
尽管樱给他的是普通的黑色，轻丝袋子里装的是粉状驱虫药，在喉结那块沉沉地坠下去，就像个隐秘的铃铛。黑领与头发呼应，更衬肤白如雪，芳姿端仪。  
樱咽了咽口水。稍微有点理解那些喜欢强抢大小姐的恶霸的心情了。  
真的好可爱啊……  
意犹未尽，樱大拇指指腹按压几下丝绸，平时总冷白眼待人的男人低垂着眼，红晕蒸腾，明显不自在起来。  
“还没好吗？”  
樱嗯了一声，五指扣住宁次后颈，一反笑颜神色凝重。  
“等下，宁次君你过敏了喔。”  
刚刚还只是趁职务之便揩油，没想到真发现点问题，不由切换到工作状态。食指拉开带子，底下的皮肤有一片红疹。过敏的状态还不止是这里，检查下后颈头发遮盖处也有一片。  
“宁次君，最近碰过什么不干净的东西吗？还是吃了什么东西？”  
“...没。”  
迟疑了呢。樱皱皱眉，觉得宁次此时闪躲的眼神突然的停顿很可疑。  
“真的没有吗？有没有看到什么不该看的？”  
宁次浑身一震。  
说中了。樱完全瞎说的，没想到一击即中。  
“亲热天堂？”  
才不是！宁次在心里默默补充：只是看到一眼李看的黄片而已。  
“哈。”  
“问题严重吗？”  
樱眯眯眼，发觉想转移话题的尝试太拙劣，平时的稳重也丢盔弃甲。此刻话语权她有的感觉太爽了。  
“不可以哟。”  
樱转身把办公室的隔间拉帘关上，意志坚定像要上战场搓火。  
“也有可能是宁次君身体排斥药，机体反应，但具体情况还是要进一步检查才知道。”  
平时宁次对医疗忍者的检查一点问题都没有，在他认知里是正常排查病灶，即使碰到肌肤或者私密部位也不会多说一句。但是春野樱，排除他自己不一样对待的心思，似乎这个女孩子周身正散发一种不可辩驳的气息，隐隐让他不安。  
樱上前一步，侵犯私人空间，手绕到发丛中，黑丝里的项圈麻利地解下来，随意扔到桌上。之后这双灵巧的手抚弄这头柔顺的直发，将夹在衣领里的头发拢弄出来，下一步手就不由分说来到胸前。  
这里很安静，没开白眼的宁次已经视野极佳，好到他紧张地往后退。明明只是身体检查而已，为什么他预想的情况一路狂奔不可挽回。  
宁次右肩已经暴露在空中，接着是上身的其他部分。  
他忍不住吸了口气，并不突出的体香席卷而来。非礼勿视。  
这个念头闪过，他慌忙地避开视线，敏捷如他也还是慢了。  
微微隆起的胸部包裹在紧身上衣中，实实在在的身板和他隔着一拳距离。呼吸攥紧急促，无法控制的红直窜头部。对宁次来说最有吸引力的不是第二性器官，而是这具女性身材里绝不服输的力道。  
在思量中，日向宁次慢慢冷静下来。  
春野樱的身板绝不瘦弱娇小，把她比喻作花不如比喻作树。腰部坚实有力，不用上手就知道那里不会是软塌塌的肉。风一吹就倒，这种对姣美柔软女子的比喻也与她无缘。紧实有致的大腿在战斗中数次爆发冲破力，耳侧的手臂也是，皓腕凝聚无穷威力。这些单独拆分出来都杀伤力十足的部分，此时安静地进行精细动作，反差令他心绪混乱砰砰心跳。猛虎细嗅蔷薇的比喻跃入脑海。  
对上此刻打量的眼神，宁次不自禁回应一笑。  
这样的她真的很美啊。  
戴着手套按压的医者被突如其来的温柔也唬一跳，脸红口吃。  
“干...干什么...突然笑起来...”  
帅哥对着微笑这种事，真是再过一万年也难以免疫。春野樱你这个笨蛋！  
“弯腰不累吗，我帮帮你。”  
一本正经地说着，叉开腿留出中间的空隙让春野樱歇脚。手搭上颤抖的腰间，果然，肌肉坚实。  
进展太快，春野樱踉跄跌过去，不可置信。他俩虽互有好感，但从来都在发乎于情止乎于礼的圈子外打转，平时几句调笑或者偶尔拍拍肩，已经让她心情愉快，毕竟宁次就是个不苟言笑的古板。现在的情况只发生在她最不羁最迤逦的梦里。  
“所以，问题严重吗医生。”  
太...太犯规了。用这样的方式说话。樱整个人已经酥软，耳边吹的声音让她扭捏起来。  
“哎...嗯。看来是宁次君对其中几味药引过敏，只要把它们替换成类似但效用温和的就好。”  
“是吗。”  
宁次放开樱，拿起那个项圈就往外走。  
不明情况晕晕乎乎的樱立马坐起来，说：“宁次君，我还没调配过—”  
赤白的上身再次被道服掩盖。  
“来不及了，任务还有一刻钟前就开始。既然东西没问题，只是小副作用，那我就先戴着，”宁次撩起发，扣好搭扣，“之后，樱，你可以来练习场找我，带着新配，那时候我再更换。”  
樱正要说她可以在医院等他，准备更充分。宁次接着解释道：“顺便我们可以一起吃饭...你也可以更好地看看我的过敏。”  
明显经过一番心里挣扎，他还是低低追加后半句。  
背对她的宁次两耳发红，执着地让春野樱目送他的背影离开。  
脑子灵光的女忍者现在才反应过来前言不搭后语的一连串，噗嗤笑出来。她摇摇头，收拾了收拾病床，步履轻快，打算现在就去抓取新配的药材。  
她还得考虑家里衣柜里有什么衣服适合今晚的约会呢。

 

 


End file.
